Song Fic Finding love series!
by Haylzz
Summary: Ella and Jeff have feelings for one another but are afraid to show them. What will happen when jelousy rears it's ugly head??
1. Song Fic Fallin

Fallin'  
  
I see it in your eyes,  
  
It's not the way I feel inside.  
  
And I wonder why,  
  
I have to feel this way now.  
  
I don't know what's real,  
  
C'mon and tell me how u feel.  
  
You can live your life,  
  
Everybody want to say goodbye  
  
I walked down the long corridor holding in the tears that were welling up in my eyes trying to avoid any contact with anyone all I wanted was to get to my dressing room curl up into a ball and disappear, as I got to the dressing room the door was wide open "strange" I whispered to myself as I entered the oddly silent room only to turn and see the man I thought I loved kissing another woman but not any other woman his Ex Trish Stratus. I took off out the door not wanting to see anymore of it only to run into Matt and Lauren halfway down the hall "Ella what's the matter?" Matt asked dropping Laurens hand to chase after me "nothing just leave me alone ok" I said shaking his hand off me and wiping my face "Ella .. Come on just come back to the locker room and we can talk about it" he said trying to usher me back in that direction "where did you think I just came from Matt" I said with hurtful eyes as Matt let go and I kept on walking.  
  
And I wonder why (why) I'm fallin'  
  
And I wonder why I'm off the ground  
  
Don't you ask me why?  
  
I'm letting go of my head  
  
Coz I'm fallin'  
  
"Hey Ella what's going on?" Jeff asked as he sat beside me "nothing much what about you?" I replied still looking over the script "same pretty boring on my end . hey um what happened to you last night you didn't show up?" he said as I shrugged "I had to do some other stuff" I replied taking a swig of my water "like?" he questioned as I looked at him "just had to go see Adam . he wanted me to talk to Lori for him" I lied as he nodded and I sighed hating the uncomfortable feeling I was getting talking to him "so do you want to do something today? . Like lunch or something" He suggested as I shrugged "yeah I guess just got to make sure Adam didn't want me for anything . once I find out ill come find you" I replied patting his shoulder as I left leaving him to watch after me confusion written all over his face.  
  
If you could only see,  
  
all the tears that are fallin'.  
  
And the answer that I need,  
  
And everybody's tellin' me:  
  
I don't know what's real.  
  
Won't you tell me how you feel?  
  
You can live your life,  
  
Everybody wants to say goodbye  
  
"Hey Jeff wait up" Lauren said as she ran after him down the hall "hey Loz what's happenin?" he asked as she linked arms with his "not much I just wanted to talk to you about Ella" she replied as he looked slightly up at her "why what's the matter with her . she seemed kind of distant today" he replied as they turned the corner, "well . haven't you noticed" she said looking curiously at him "notice what" he replied dumbly as she rolled her eyes "it's so obvious she likes you .and everyone can see you like her back.. But I see where your coming from you don't want to get involved because you don't want to ruin the friendship you two have am I right . BUT!! And I say BUT!! Because you already are ruining it you just don't know it" she said quite frankly as she came to a holt sliding her arm out of his "not think about that" she said before going back leaving him standing pondering her supposed words of wisdom "what is with you women today!!" he yelled after her as she raised her arm in the air before disappearing around the corner.  
  
And I wonder why (why) I'm fallin'  
  
And I wonder why I'm off the ground  
  
Don't you ask me why?  
  
I'm letting go of my head  
  
Coz I'm fallin'  
  
(Why I'm fallin'...I'm off the ground)  
  
Coz I'm fallin'  
  
"Why do I do this to myself?" I questioned as Lauren looked at me sympathetically and shrugged "you are so much help Lauren .. Thank you" I said a small smile curling upon my lips as she giggled softly "I don't know why I feel this way I mean .I love him but as a friend . well I though as just a friend but I don't know . I just wish he'd come out and say what he wants" I rambled as Lauren listened patiently "you love him" she said bluntly resting her head on her hand "whoa thank you captain obvious" I said laughing as I slumped back in my chair "not a problem" she said poking her tongue out "was it a full on kiss?" she asked as I shrugged "I don't know I didn't really stick around long enough to find out all I saw was there lips together and that was enough for me" I replied running a hand through my hair "maybe you should talk to him . it might not have been what it seemed I mean . I cant believe Jeff would go back to Trish after all she did to him. no" Lauren said shaking her head to emphasize her point as I looked at the ground in thought.  
  
Try to close my eyes  
  
and I see you in my mind  
  
and I wonder why  
  
we have to leave it all behind.  
  
I don't know what's real  
  
Won't you tell me how you feel?  
  
You can live your life  
  
everybody wants to say goodbye  
  
"Jeff wait" I yelled causing an echo effect to ripple through the car park "hey Ella . you want a ride?" he asked as I though for a moment "yeah sure . if that's ok" I replied hesitantly "you know it is .. Here give me your bag" he said stretching out his arm to take it "thanks" I said softly as he shut the boot "not a problem" he replied smiling sweetly at me causing me to blush slightly "Jeff" another voice called breaking the silent moment between us "oh great" he groaned looking at me "jump in the car" he said pretending as though he didn't hear her call. "Ella what's been up with you today?" he asked on our drive to the local hotel as I looked out the window vacantly "um nothing" I replied feeling his gaze upon me "ok I saw you" I said turning to ace him as he looked at me questioningly obviously not knowing what I was talking about "I saw you and Trish kissing last night" I said making it easier for him to understand as a guilty look crossed his face "oh" was all he said as he pulled into the parking lot and I hastily jumped out to grab my bags from the boot knowing he wasn't going to say much else on the topic.  
  
And I wonder why (why) I'm fallin'  
  
And I wonder why I'm off the ground  
  
Don't you ask me why?  
  
I'm letting go of my head  
  
Coz I'm fallin'  
  
"Ella wait" I heard his voice call as I started my walk away from the car "I DIDN'T KISS HER!!" he yelled as I stopped and looked at him "I saw you Jeff" I said as he walked towards me bags in his hands "she kissed me first I got caught up in the moment . it didn't mean anything I would never go back to her" he said truthfully as I looked away anywhere but him "anyway why are you so upset about it?" he questioned trying to turn the conversation back onto me like he always dose "no reason . it's stupid anyway" I replied picking up my bag "if it's so stupid why cant you tell me?" he questioned "because I cant ok . just leave it" I replied turning and starting my walk into the hotel lobby "I love you" he tried to yell but only a horse whisper escaped his lips as he watched me leave.  
  
And I wonder why (why) I'm fallin'  
  
And I wonder why I'm off the ground  
  
Don't you ask me why?  
  
I'm letting go of my head  
  
Coz I'm fallin'  
  
Why I'm fallin' 


	2. Song Fic Who Need's the World PT 2

"Who Needs The World"  
  
Jeff's pov  
  
Yeah, oohh  
  
I stare at your face  
  
Into your eyes  
  
Outside, there's so much passing us by  
  
All of the sounds  
  
All of the sights  
  
Over the earth  
  
And Under the sky  
  
Too much cold  
  
And too much rain  
  
Too much heartache to explain  
  
"Ella?" I asked questioningly as I walked into the dark hotel room that we were meant to be sharing but all I found was her sleeping frame as I quietly put my bag down careful not to wake her 'how could I have been so dumb .why cant I just tell her' I thought to myself as I climbed into my bed laying in the silent darkness just listening to her breathing softly. When I awoke the next morning she was gone but her bags were still there I sighed in relief glad she hadn't left without me clearing everything up between us, she's a great friend someone I wouldn't want to loose she's apart of me more than she knows, "morning" I heard her sweet voice say as she walked out of the bathroom in her bright pink pyjamas as I smiled "morning . hey El can we talk about something?" I asked as she sat cross legged on her bed "sure" she replied as I too sat up breathing in deeply "look about what we were talking about last night . it's not what you think" I said as her gaze fell to the floor "what was it then . I mean I was there for you when she screwed you over and iv been there for you since then and then I walk in on you guys kissing haven't you learnt anything" she said standing up and walking over to the tiny window "yes I have . but I didn't kiss her Ella . she came in wanting me back but I said no" I replied as she turned "I know you Jeff she'll get you wrapped so tight around her little finger again ." she started to say "no she wont and she never will again . I don't love her Ella" is said so wanting to say I loved her instead but the words wouldn't form "I don't love her anymore" I added as her bright blue eyes looked up from the spot on the ground to meet mine "good" she finally spoke again before coming over and giving me a hug one that I wanted to last forever.  
  
Who needs the world when I've got you  
  
Switch off the sun, the stars and the moon  
  
I've all I need inside of this room  
  
Who needs the world when I've got you  
  
Oh, no no  
  
"Let's go .. I'm soooooooooo hungry it's not funny" Ella said as we exited the room "really I soooooooo cant tell" I replied imitating her "your such a jerk" she replied shoving me lightly before running off up the hall to greet Lauren and Matt "hey Jeff how's everything going today?" a female voice asked from behind as I turned around to see my cousin Mila dragging her huge bag down the hall "hey Millie . you want some help with that?" I asked noticing Adam running u behind "oh no he'll get it" she replied dropping it letting Adam pick it up "what have you got in this bricks?" Adam said as he lifted the bag "no just a body" she replied as I looked at her knowing how much she hated Trish "I'm kidding I'm kidding . god as if I would" she said slapping my arm as we continued walking "so um what's the deal?" she asked raised eyebrows "with what?" I replied as she rolled her eyes "are yah going to make a move on Ella or are you going to let Andrew do it instead?" she said pointing at the two who were talking quite close just a few feet away.  
  
I walk on the street  
  
Talk in the dark  
  
I see people, strangers, falling apart  
  
I open my arms  
  
Try to be true  
  
Seems my only truth is you  
  
Am I wrong or am I right?  
  
All I want is you tonight  
  
I sat at one of the many booths of the tiny café waiting for everyone to arrive, after what seemed like five minutes Matt and Lauren stroll in hand in hand as usual "you guys make me sick" I said jokingly as matt playfully slapped me upside the head "ouch what was that for?" I asked "one for the comment" he paused flipping me off "and two .. For sitting in here while Andrew puts the moves on Ella" he said as I looked up "yeah I know I saw them before when I was talking to Mila" I replied sighing "have you told her how you feel yet . I mean I'm guessing you guys cleared up that "big misunderstanding" last night" Lauren said as I shook my head "no I haven't told her how I feel . it just doesn't seem right plus . I don't think she feels the same anyway . I guess were just destined to be friend and only friends" I said hanging my head low when I saw her walk through the door looking around "over here" Lauren called waving her over "hey I thought you were going to wait for me" she said sliding in beside me "well I was but you were too busy being chatted up by Mr Martin" I replied as she poked her tongue out playfully.  
  
Who needs the world when I've got you  
  
Switch off the sun, the stars and the moon  
  
I've all I need inside of this room  
  
Who needs the world when I've got you  
  
Oh, no no  
  
"Come on chicken were going to be late . as always" Ella said calling me by her pet name for me as she tugged at my arm "I'm going as fast as I can" I replied laughing "for once id like to maybe even get here on time . maybe that could be a new challenge for us" she said causing me to laugh harder "yeah like mission impossible how's that" I replied as she too started to laugh loading her bags into the trunk of the car. "Great just great" I heard her say under her breath as she got out of the car "what?" I asked her "nothing" she replied quietly as I looked up seeing Trish standing by the door waving "look we'll just walk straight past her ok . just pretend she's not there" I said resting my hand on her shoulder as she looked up at me "yeah right . it's pretty hard when yah got a 5ft Barbie doll standing in front of . you just cant help but to laugh" she replied smiling smartly as I tried my hardest not to laugh at her comment "come on lets get it over with" I heard her said as I slammed the boot shut and followed her in.  
  
Who needs the stars so bright?  
  
And the grass so green?  
  
And the morning light?  
  
Who needs the wind to blow  
  
And the tide to rise  
  
Who needs it?  
  
I don't know, I don't know  
  
Yeah  
  
"Hello Ella how you going" Trish said smugly as we walked through the swinging glass doors of the arena "please don't even pretend like you care" Ella said sharply stopping in her tracks and swivelling on her heels to face the shorter blonde "oh I don't" she replied coming face to face with Ella the tension between the two increasing every minute "look . back off Trish" I said stepping in between the two "that's not what you said last night" Trish said running a finger down my chest "you bitch" Ella yelled diving from behind me and pouncing on Trish pining her to the floor "Ella come on stop . Ella" I said trying to pry her off, finally another security guard stepped in helping separate the two "this ain't over yet" Trish screeched as I picked Ella up off and attempted to carry her down the hall "let me go Jeff" she said trying to lung at Trish again "no" I replied sternly pushing her into the locker room. "Why didn't t you just let me kick her ass" Ella said angrily as I paced the room "because it wasn't right and your better than that . plus you cant just go around kicking peoples asses because you hate them" I replied watching her wash her face "the bitch scratched me" she said as I went over for a closer look touching the wounds lightly resisting the ever so strong urge to kiss her soft lips "it's ok only a flesh wound you've had worse" I said composing myself as she washed her face with the cool water once again.  
  
Who needs the world when I've got you  
  
Switch off the sun, the stars and the moon  
  
I've all I need inside of this room  
  
Who needs the world when I've got you  
  
Oh, no no  
  
I jumped at the sudden noise of someone knocking on the door "don't move ill get it" I heard Ella say as she opened it revealing Andre Martin (Test) standing on the other side "I heard about your little altercation with Trish you ok?" he asked concerned as I scoffed but quickly shut up as Ella looked at me "yeah I'm ok . um can I talk to you a little later I just have to talk to Jeff" she said with a sweet smile "sure no probs . catch you later" Andrew said kissing her hand before he left. "Right now what's your problem?" she asked hands on hips as I stood "nothing" I replied quietly walking over to my bag and sifting through the contents "oh well if it's nothing why are you so upset about Andrew being interested in me" she said as I turned 'it's now or never' I though as I breathed deeply preparing myself for what I was about to say but was cut off by someone at the door yet again "I'm real sorry to interrupt but Ella we need you in make-up" Sarah Vince's PA said sticking her head around the door as Ella gladly obliged and followed her out 'come on Jeff don't chicken out now' the little voice spoke again as I ran out the door after her "BECAUSE I LOVE YOU" I yelled watching her stop and turn "I LOVE YOU ELLA" I yelled again as I watched her run towards me jumping into my arms "I love you too" she whispered into my ear before pulling back to look at my now smiling face before I pulled her in for a kiss "iv wanted to do that for so long" I said once we parted "me too" came her reply as I kissed her once again. 


	3. Song Fic Love It Babe PT3

Love it babe. Love it babe.  
  
"What the hell" Matt said under his breath watching the commotion unfold before him "bout time" Amy said squeezing his arm "ELLA!!! .Hello Ella we have a match man" Amy said from behind her "um I . um guess we'll talk about this later" I said blushing a deep shade of red "yeah" Jeff replied slowly letting go of my hand as Amy led me down the hall all the way I walked backwards not wanting to break our intense gaze even tho I had seen him oh so many times before I was seeing him in an all new light one I liked all too much and even more each seconde. "So care to fill me in?" Matt said once the girls had disappeared around the corner "huh?" was the only word Jeff managed to form "Jeff! . Wow you guys really got it together" Matt said as Jeff finally turned to face him "I . I .. I just got the girl of my dreams Mat . ME! I DID IT!!" Jeff practically shouted as his older brother laughed. "So Ella" Amy started as I looked at her "don't say another word" I replied a huge grin growing on my face "did it feel weird?" she asked as I shrugged "well yeah at first but I don't know . it was like nothing iv ever experienced before" I replied as we came to a stop awaiting for our music to hit.  
  
Baby you don't know,what you do to me.  
  
Between me and you, I feel a chemistry.  
  
Won't let no one come and take your place.  
  
Cause the love you give can't be replaced.  
  
See no one else love me like you do.  
  
That's why I want to spend my life with you.  
  
Wanna please you in anyway I can.  
  
Wanna share my world don't you understand.  
  
"Holy crap that was the best match iv ever seen" Shane McMahon said as he raced towards both Amy and myself "thanks Shane.hey look ill catch up with you both later I got some stuff I need to do" I said waving good bye to the pair before taking off down the hall towards our locker room only to walk in and find Trish sitting in there alone a smile on her face, "What the hell do you think your doing in here?" I asked as she stood up and walked towards me as I backed up only for her to knock my legs out from under me causing me to fall back and hit my head on the edge of the bench "what do you want Trish" I said holding my head and trying to pull myself up only to get knocked back down again "you know what I want.and I cant get him unless your out of the way.and I'm sure no ones going to miss a pathetic bitch like yourself" she replied walking over to the opposite side of the room grabbing a baseball bat "Jeff's mine.and always will be mine" she said angrily bringing the bat down nailing me in the middle of my stomach causing me to double over in pain, just as she was about to bring the bat down for a second time the door burst open and all I could hear were muffled voices before the room began to spin and the lights went out.  
  
Your love is a one in a million it goes on and on and on  
  
you give me a really good feelin all day long.  
  
Your love is a one in a million it goes on and on and on  
  
you give me a really good feelin all day long.  
  
"Why did you do this..Why!!" Jeff yelled at Trish who started to cry "I didn't I swear.like I said there were these two guy's who were attacking her.why would I want to hurt her?" she argued as he glared at her "GET OUT.get out of my site and out of my life.I never want to see you again" he said as she coward away a shocked expression on her face before leaving the room, "is she ok?" Jeff asked tending to Hayley who was still out cold "I think she's coming round" Amy said as my eyes flickered open but I still couldn't make out any faces just a whole heap of blurred images before me "you ok?" Jeff's soft voice cooed as I felt his warm hand cup my face but I just looked at him a dazed expression on my face before snapping out of it and answering him "yeah my head hearts" I replied groggily as the EMT'S rushed over and gave me the once over. "So what's the damage Ted?" Matt asked "well.she's going to have a concussion obviously.so id say.wake every half hour.and no broken ribs.but she will have deep bruising in that area so I suggest you put some of this crème on it say 3 times a day.It'll help bring out the bruising and get it heeled a little faster" Ted replied as the boys nodded watching the EMT'S leave one by one till there were none left.  
  
Turn me inside out make my heart speak.  
  
Don't want nobody else you are all I need.  
  
Personality (ty) in everything you do (do)  
  
Makes me love everything bout you.  
  
Your smile your style so fly I can't deny  
  
I got a crush on you and that's true indeed.  
  
I'm diggin you your makin me believe.  
  
"Ella wake up" I heard Matt said as he shook me awake "how you doing?" he asked as I opened my eyes and rolled over cringing in pain "fine till you woke me" I replied as he smiled "you know the rule every half hour" he replied as I sighed closing my eyes and drifting back off, "how she going.you want to swap shift's?" Jeff asked walking into the room placing his bag down on one of the chairs in the plush hotel room "sorry.I got held up by fans out the front.I couldn't get out fast enough" he added walking over to the bed and scanning Ella's face "that's cool little bro.she's doing on I just set the alarm to go off every half hour.just your luck.you guys finally get it together and stupid shit like this happens" Matt said standing up and kissing Ella on the head before giving his brother a hug "thanks Matt.we'll see you in the morning" Jeff said as Matt smiled "no worries little bro.anyways better get back to Lauren before she kills me.night" Matt said leaving the room. "Ella times up!" Jeff said brushing her face as her heavy eyes opened "Jeff..Jeff I got to get up" I said feeling the sudden urge to want to throw up "no stay right there what's wrong?" he asked "I'm gonna be sick I got to go" I replied managing to get myself up and into the bathroom in time before passing out yet again.  
  
Your love is a one in a million it goes on and on and on  
  
you give me a really good feelin all day long.  
  
Your love is a one in a million it goes on and on and on  
  
you give me a really good feelin all day long.  
  
"Morning.how you feeling?" Lauren asked as I started to stir looking to my side noticing Jeff wasn't there "I feel like shit" I replied as she laughed "you got anything to drink?" I asked holding my head "yeah here sit up a little and take these" he replied handing me two tablets and holding a glass of water up to my lips "thanks.man my ribs hurt" I exclaimed as I laid back down "yeah lucky she's a weakling.no broken bones.here gotta put this shit on yah" she replied lifting my shirt and gently rubbing the cold crème onto the already dark purple bruise "where's Matt and Jeff?" I asked when she was done " they went to get us something to eat.you know Jeff was here all night.didn't sleep a wink" she replied laying down on the empty spot beside me flicking through her magazine "serious.I so cant remember a damn thing" I replied pulling the covers over my head to block out the sun light "ladies" Matt's deep voice boomed as the pair walked through the door "have you woken the princess yet?" Matt asked as my hand creped out from under the covers to flip him off "ill take that as a yes" he said as Lauren laughed and a hand grasped the blanket and it was yanked away revealing my shitty looking self "your so mean" I said placing my hands over my face not letting the sunlight in.  
  
I'll give you anything you want from me anything you want anything you need  
  
anything your soul desires  
  
I'll give you anything you want from me anything you want anything you need  
  
anything your soul desires  
  
"So where back.you sure your ready for this?" Jeff asked me as he escorted me down the hall "damn right I'm ready for this.I'm going to make the bitch pay" I replied as my music hit and I ran out on stage and down to the ring taking Trish out the second I got in there giving her everything I had before pinning her for the well deserved victory, "winner and new women's champion Ella!" Lillian announced as Jeff came running down to the ring happily picking me up and twirling me around before placing me back down and kissing me deeply in the middle of the ring shocking the fans, pulling away he then motioned for a microphone, "Ella I love you more than life itself.and I have never ever felt this strongly for anyone.so Ella.will you marry me?" he asked getting down on one knee as I looked at him and started to cry before engulfing him in a hug "YES!" I replied as he looked into my eyes lovingly and kissed me again ignoring the roaring crowd that surrounded us.  
  
Your love is a one in a million it goes on and on and on  
  
You give me a really good feelin all day long.[fades]  
  
Love it babe.[echo] love it babe. love it babe [repeat] 


End file.
